


and time can do so much

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [21]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, dancing in kitchens, proposes ig?? but it doesn’t rly count, sprace, unchained melody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spot and race dance in their kitchen





	and time can do so much

**Author's Note:**

> hey ganggggg we’re back to unchained melody because it’s my fav and i constantly think of sprace when i hear it  
and i hear it a lot  
ENJOY!!!

Spot watched idly as his boyfriend baltered around the kitchen, shimmying and spinning to some random playlist. A poorly monitored pot of spaghetti boiled and sizzled on the stove, but Spot liked watching Race dance too much to remind him of the forgotten food, he just stayed quiet and smiled.

Race spun around, wooden spoon in hand. “_You_ _can go your own way, go your own way.” _ He sang, jumping up and down. “ _You can call it another lonely day, another lonely day.”_

Spot grinned at him. “You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

Race nodded, sauntering forward and pulling Spot out of his chair until he standing. “Always.” He giggled. He took both of Spot’s hands in his and jumped around, pulling his boyfriend along until Spot joined him half-heartedly.

“ _If I could, baby I’d give you my world._ ” Race giggled again. “ _Open up, everything’s waiting for you,”_

“_You_ _can go your own way_, ” Spot joined quietly, smiling against his own will.

Race grinned. “There it is.” He laughed, and leaned forward to give Spot a kiss.

The song shifted to some Glee cover, and then Stop the World by Arctic Monkeys, as they danced. Race managed to make sure their dinner didn’t burn a few times, but he was almost always too preoccupied to care too much.

Spot stilled as the beginning notes of a new song traveled through the speakers, and Race gave him a fond, reminiscent smile.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Spot murmured, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Race shook his head. “It’s on shuffle.”

Spot just smiled and took Race’s wrists gently in his hands, pulling them up until his arms twined around Spot’s neck.

“_Oh, my love, my darling,” _ Spot sang quietly, and watched Race’s cheeks darken beautifully. “_I’ve hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time.”_

Race rested his brow on Spot’s collarbone, listening to him sing quietly. “We had our first kiss to this song.” He whispered, lips brushing against Spot’s skin.

Spot slid his hands up and down Race’s spine, kissing the side of his head. “We did.”

“I love you, you know that?” Race kissed his pulse gently. “Enough for a million lifetimes over.”

“And you call _me_ the mush.”

“Shut up and tell me you love me.”

Spot grabbed Race’s chin between two of his fingers and drew him into a kiss, still swaying in a shallow dance. “I love you.” Spot assured once he’d pulled away, grinning at the way Race’s pupils were dilating wildly. “I love you more than my body knows what to do with it.” His heart pounded in his chest, cheeks heating, but he barreled on. “I think, if I thought about how much I love you for too long, I’d implode in on myself.”

Race grinned and pressed their lips together chastely. “You  _are_ a mush, Seanie.” He laughed once he’d pulled away, and Spot just fixed him with a mock-annoyed glare, shaking his head.

“Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

Race took Spot’s face in his hands, giggling, and sang. “ _Oh, my love, my darling, I’ve hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time. Time goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?”_

Spot looked up into his face. “I’m always yours, Racer.”

Race kissed the tip of his nose. “Let’s get married one day.” He murmured. “Not now, not even soon, and you still better propose because Jesus knows _I_ won't be the one proposing—but let’s do it.”

Spot nodded without thinking, without having to think. “Sounds absolutely perfect.”

Race grinned and swayed once more, humming the tune to their song in Spot’s ear.

Spot leaned into his body and shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my loves i honestly think that one was real cute  
hope you enjoyed, listen to unchained melody!!  
love y’all!!!  
<333


End file.
